


Rickenroll

by TheJadeGrenade (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: Henry gets Rickrolled by Ricken.





	Rickenroll

**Author's Note:**

> This clearly wouldn't work in universe (who's rick astley? this is ylisse, not someone's imagination) but I can dream.  
> I'm surprised nobody has done this.

Henry was standing around the barracks, waiting for some person to use his puns on, when suddenly, Ricken bursts in through the door, playing the instrumental of "Never Gonna Give You Up." He started singing the whole song. All of it. 

All the singing had gotten a bunch of attention from everyone, and then afterward, Henry asked him, "You know what you should call that?"

"What?"

"Rickenroll."

**Author's Note:**

> Ricken probably lost a dare or something. He might not have the best singing voice, but he definitely can at least try to sing. And yes, that was meant for Henry. Not just the whole barracks.


End file.
